Misunderstood Shinobi
by ScaryAnna
Summary: AU-Death character. Naruto's dead. How is his death going to affect Konoha? Who's the leader of Wave's New Hidden Village? Why are Akatsuki's Nuke-nins disappearing after encountering an unknown auburn-haired nin? Read & Rewiew. Flames accepted. 1st fic.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters. They are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto, copyrights and royalties included. I do not intend to infridge onto any people rights or ideas nor do I like copy cats. If I did plagiarize somebody then I apologize in advance. **

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Konohagakure No Sato, Country of Fire**

The day began like any other in Konoha, all were doing their assigned tasks…

The Godaime Hokage could be seen dozing off lightly on her paperwork… This is only a common sight. The daily routine of Konoha was about to be broken in a few instants.

The door of her office sprang open and she quickly wiped the drool of her face, preparing and plotting a way to get forgiveness from the black haired woman verbal assault.

She opened her mouth ready to sprout out any excuse that might get the black-haired woman off her back but was cut off by her apprentice.

Tsunade-sama, there is no time for excuses! I am so sorry to be the one to have to announce you such news but it seems that Naruto-kun was attacked on his way back from the mission you assigned to him two weeks ago. His Squad is back, but the only thing they could find of him was that…

She held an orange tissue, it was a neon orange piece of tissue. It had formerly been Naruto's and whoever knew the Knucklehead Genin could have immediately identified it. It was so bloody and torn that it could be assimilated as a rag.

Tsunade's face was ashened and tears were running down her cheeks. She took the bloody orange rag and squeezed it tightly. She heard a crunch, a sound similar to a piece of paper being crushed. She looked into the pockets and found nothing. She, then, proceeded to look into the linen and found a scroll.

"_Shizune, call all of his fellow rookies and their senseis as well as Konohamaru and his little friends. And send word to the Kazekage and to Jiraiya as well. We'll read this scroll tomorrow. "

"_Otouto, why did you leave me alone… I'm not sure I can go on any longer. I did not like this village like you did despite the fact that you were treated worse than scum by them." She sighed.

The next day all former Rookies, their Jounin Senseis as well as the Konohamaru Cops and the Sand Siblings were gathered in the Hokage Office.

"_Everyone is here. Good! I won't have to do it more than once. I do not believe I could have anyways."

"_Hokage-sama, can you tell me why we are gathered here."

"_Kazekage-sama, you will have to pardon me as it is very difficult for me to say so. But to answer your question it has to do with a certain blond-haired blue-eyed Genin."

"_What has he done again?" Asked an exasperated Sakura.

"_As you all know, I had assigned Naruto to an intelligence gathering mission. Mainly, _'infiltrate and gather and be gone' _type of mission. I do not know what exactly happened but it seems that he did encounter some problems on the way back…" She trailed.

"_So… Am I to understand that we have to rescue our number one knuckleheaded ninja and friend?" inquired Neji.

"_I wished it was only a matter of rescue…" She sighed again, voice rough with emotion.

"_All the reconnaissance team found was his bloody and torn orange jacket. They searched everywhere to see if they could find him injured or his corpse. All they found was that jacket and the remnants of what seemed to be his trousers. Naruto is no longer. He died doing his duty as a Shinobi of Konoha. He's dead."

"_I can't believe it." Shrieked Hinata.

"_Neither can I." Added Kiba.

"_The fact is what it is. Even if I don't want to, I have to accept it. I have gathered all of you here to read the last thing I believe he left us. It was inside the linen of his jacket."

"_Shizune."

"_Hai, Hokage-sama."

-------------------------------

"_I, Uzumaki Naruto, sane and sound of mind, hereby bequeath my will to all those gathered here today.

My dear friends and comrades in arms… If you are reading these words, then it means that I have met my end, hopefully in some kind of heroic action and not while doing something utterly stupid. If I did, do split the money contained within the seal at the end of this scroll between Baa-Chan and Ero-Sannin.

Anyways, going back to the matter at hands, I feel that there are some secrets I have to reveal to you, but first I will apologize for having left you in the dark and also for dying so abruptly.

For all who consider themselves my friends, I will say: Do not mourn me too much for I am in a much better place now. Live your life to the fullest without regret if possible.

Now, Baa-Chan, I relieve you of your promise. If you wish to relinquish your Hokage Position, do so but please make sure to have chosen a worthy successor before leaving behind Konoha. I am sorry for having made your necklace malediction come true again but rest assured that I do not believe that this necklace led me to my demise.

Iruka-Sensei, I thank you for your kindness and dedication when no one would have cared whether I succeeded, nor if I was fed or not. Please go on with your life.

Now onto, the blames I will lay and the revelations to be made…

First of all, I am sure most of you know of the attack of Kyuubi on our village and of Yondaime's Death from its aftermath.

If you still believe that Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, then I shall educate you on the real history, hidden by Konoha's Council and Third Hokage and of another secret linked to my lineage.

Yondaime did not kill Kyuubi as he could not kill it. He was not strong enough so instead he sealed it into a newly born infant as only a living being could withstand such an amount of chakra as his chakra system would expand and develop accordingly during his growth. Only a baby could be pure enough not to be tainted by such malevolent chakra. His wish was for the villagers to treat this child as a hero for he had saved the village by caging the Nine-tails Demon Fox.

Sandaime, who wanted the child to grow as normally as possible after having thwarted many assassination attempts on the child that was hated by the majority of Konoha's Population because of the Kyuubi, passed a law that stated that any person talking about this child special condition to the next generation of Shinobe would be tried for treason. People did not believe that the demon was contained and came to amalgamate the child with the demon. They feared the Sandaime and his harsh sanction so they did not said anything to their children. However, they managed to bypass the law with a convenient loophole. They called the child _'monster'_ and other unsavory terms unsuitable for young ears that I shall not repeat here. They told their children to dislike the child and forbade them from talking to said child.

What people did not know was that Yondaime could not have used an orphan nor any other child but his own son. How could he ask one of his subordinates to sacrifice their child if he could not do the same thing? So, Konoha's Hero sacrificed his **own** child as well as his life for this village. I did blame my Father, but at the same time I understand his decision. I wonder what Father might do if he knew how his legacy had been treated. I bet he would be rolling in his grave and cursing some particukar individuals.

To all former rookie Genins present:

First, I should say that I do not blame you, even if you no longer consider me your friend because of the _fur ball_. After all, you only did what you were taught to do. To those who still consider themselves a friend of mine, I say thank you for your trust and friendship. A special jutsu I have developed will permit this scroll to show my lasts words to those who are worthy of them…or rather bequeath what I left behind for them in thanks for their friendship and loyalty."

None of the youngsters present left, so Shizune continued reading.

"_To Nara Shikamaru, Heir of the Nara Clan, I say: Work hard to protect those you care for. Rise in rank rapidly so you can finally laze around, even if it is _so troublesome_ as you so often put it. You know you may be smart but I think my IQ is still 50 points or so superior to yours at the very least."

"_To Akimichi Chouji, Heir of the Amikichi Clan, I say: Work out and lose **fat** not **weight**. If you were to convert all this fat to muscles then you'd be able to claim that you have _big bones_ without problem. Your performance may greatly improve if you were to become more bulky. You see, you'd have more endurance, more strength and above all greater speed."

"_To Yamanaka Ino, Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, I say: While you have become more focused on being a kunoichi, you are still the weakest of your cell. While I would never dream to damage your beautiful figure, I figure your should take up kenjutsu training. Your family Clan's techniques are great but still present a great risk to yourself so you should not only rely on them."

"_To their future sensei whoever might he be, please take care of them as they show promise."

"_To Aburame Shino, Heir of the Aburame Clan, I know why you rarely mingle with others but your teammates are here for you so you should open up to them and speak a little bit more. They do not fear you nor are they disgusted by your bugs, right? Lastly, I'd advise you to work more on your chakra reserves and agility. You must be nimble enough to avoid or else block the hits that your bugs cannot deflect."

" To Kiba, sorry Dog-Face but I cannot seem to remember your last name while writing this. Just kidding! Inuzuka. You should learn to attack alone for if dear, sweet Akamaru were to be rendered unable to fight. How will you fight? Do me a favor, would you? Stop and think before charging recklessly into battle. This will only serve to endanger your teammates as they would have to come and rescue you and defend you if you happen to be wounded."

"_To Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, part of the Main Branch Family, while I would have many things to say, I believe I should simply go straight to the point. You are a good kunoichi but you sorely lack confidence. Do not listen to others that belittle you. You are worth more than you believe you are. You will encounter many hardships and obstacles to make your wish come true. Your path will be hard and sinuous but I believe in your strengh. And another point I sould highlight is: if being purely a fighter does not appeal to you and I know it does not because of your gentle nature, you should try becoming a medic-nin so you can heal Kiba for being reckless."

"_To Yuuhi Kurenai, former Jounin-sensei of Team 8, I am deeply sorry for your loss but rest assured that he will not be forgotten and his murderer will pay dearly for making a child grow up without a father. I believe in your strength and your ability to reduce the small weaknesses of your cell…"

-------------------------------

"_Eh!? What is he talking about Kurenai-sensei?" asked a curious Kiba interrupting Shizune's lecture of Naruto's Will.

"_Meh…You're daft Kiba! He's merely talking about Asuma-sensei's Death and the latter being the father of your sensei's Child. You're pregnant with Asuma-sensei's child right?" Sighed Shikamaru.

"_Yes, I am Shikamaru." Replied the crimson-eyed Kunoichi known as Yuuhi Kurenai, former Jounin-sensei of Team 8.

-------------------------------

"_To Hyuuga Neji, Heir of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan, I hope that you have finally laid to rest your father and do no longer hold a grudge against Hinata. To accomplish her goal, which is, as I believe you know, is to free the Branch Family from their caged-bird seal, she will need help and support. Will you provide them to her? I am sorry, Neji, not being able to help you accomplish what I did promise you but I know that allied together with Hinata, you two will succeed and if not pass your will onto others. Take care and do try to pull your stick out of your ass, would you?"

"_To Rock Lee, my fellow orphan, your dedication is great and so is your youth but you should learn to temperate and moderate your attitude as it is not recommended for stealth. Your body and life are precious so learn when to retreat. Life is a precious gift so try not to waste it uselessly and inconsiderately."

"_To Tenten, you really are **the** kunoichi of all my fellows comrades but you should learn other things than only weapon mastery. I do admire your dexterity but if you were to be completely disarmed then, how will you do? Basics are great but it will not always save your life. Do try to learn some genjutsu to confuse your opponents. Even small trickscan save your life. "

"_To their Sensei Maito Gai, I believe I learnt more observing you working with Lee than I ever did with my own Sensei. You should do the same as I advised Lee. I know you were a former ANBU, Kame, but your enthusiasm has put you into many delicate situations, did it not? You really should know better than to reproduce the same errors again."

"_To Senju Tsunade, Godaime of Konoha, The Legendary Sucker, The Slug Sannin and Hime of Konoha, Baa-chan, you were like a mother to me. You have your faults but with you here I could bear more easily the remarks of Konoha's Villagers. I love you and I pray that you will find happiness again."

"_To Shizune, you were my oneesan and I thank you for your care and support."

"_To the Sabaku Siblings, The Kazekage Gaara, my fellow jinchuuriki, keep on the path you've chosen for I believe you've finally achieved recognition and found the true meaning of happiness even if it will be dampened a little by my death.

To Temari, you are strong but do not only rely on your fan. And if you are attracted to someone do act on it. I believe if you have chosen him he should be smart enough to face the wrath of both your brothers.

To Kankuro, while your belief that you have to protect both your otouto and oneesan, do try not to overdo it for you are only human.

Farewell, my friends. Farewell, until the next time we meet."

Finally to the members of my team: Team 7.

"_First, Hatake-san, Sharingan No Kakashi, Copy Ninja, and Former Captain ANBU Inu, the blame lays with YOU! You, you, who did nothing to try to even out the differences of level between the members of your Genin cell. I did not learn anything from you save perhaps how to always watch my back even within MY OWN team! I wonder now what your excuseto justify such a thing? And, please do not give me the _'DEMON SCUM'_ excuse! You did always favor Uchiha Sasuke above us. You did nothing to really cure Sakura of her obsession with Sasuke. I blame you and yet you are forgiven but I wonder how you'd be able to face Father when the time comes to meet him. I forsake you."

"_To Haruno Sakura: First, I probably should tell you that I was never in love with you. I merely pretended to be. I did have affection for you as I was reminded of the little girl that was once bullied by others. I am DISAPPOINTED that you felt the need to let your friendship with Ino dwindle just for a conceited, I-am-more-holy-than-thou, selfish and self-centered brat. You have improved as a Kunoichi but you still lack the major requirement. You need MORE determination and pride."

"_To Uchiha Sasuke, Teme you believe yourself to be the last of you Clan and that you have to avenge them? If I were anything like you I would have killed you as soon as I laid my eyes on you, for my clan was wiped out and Konoha nearly destroyed because of the endless machinations of your **_'so upstanding and oh so illustrous'_** Clan. Please note the sarcasm. I had hope. Hope that you would have been less power hungry but it seems that I was sadly mistaken. Grudgingly, I came to accept you as my comrade in arm but truth is that you did not deserve my friendship nor did you my respect which plumeted down quite fast. Congrats! You have achieved a new record! You tried to kill me to have access to more power. I blame you for causing me even more grief. You are not forgiven however. I'll let those present to decide on your fate. Those not involved daily with you."

"_Last and not least, to Jiraiya, Ero-Sennin, my sensei and almost Otou-san, I believe it is high time to act accordingly and clean up your act if you ever wish to gain her love. Do not die for her grief is already too great and you both have to learn to let go of the past. Good Luck!"

I'll tell you all another secret about myself. I am not who I pretended to be but I did really value your strength and aptitudes. Truth is that I never really was a Genin. My Rank? Captain ANBU. I was known as Zeiiguwa, also known as the Shadow ANBU.

I can already hear the reactions of your former jounin-sensei.

"_How is that even possible! Zeiiguwa is merely an urban legend. He cannot be! He was just a kid! "

"_It is possible for I was the guard of Sandaime, the Captain of the Black Special Ops ANBU. I outrank even Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi when the latter was still an ANBU Captain. So, you would do well to remember that I, who was taken as a fool, made a fool out of all of you. Never forget to look underneath the underneath."

-------------------------------

"_Naruto-niichan is so kakkoi!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

-------------------------------

"_How did I ever come to become one of your classmates? Well, that's really simple. I was assigned an infiltration mission. I was to infiltrate the Ninja Academy and monitor the last of the Uchiha to avoid a repeat of the Uchiha Tragedy. I was to eliminate him should he ever become a threat to Konoha.

In fact, the last of the Uchiha should have died the moment he acted like a bloody psychopath under Orochimaru's Cursed Seal.

Hell! If it was not for the great compassion of the Third I would have killed him already. It did make the Third's decision easier on me that I would have had to stay Naruto no Baka a while longer if Team 7 would have failed the Exam.

And Boy! was I tired to play something so opposite to my true character. I was bored to tears with the low D rank missions and the shitty welcome of my teammates.

Now I don't have to worry about it any longer.

I feel liberated for I am at peace at last...

Yours truly, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Beholder of the Will of Fire."

____________________________________________________________________________

Please Rewiew & feel free to criticize but only constructive criticism if possible.

Thanks for your attention.

_**Scary Anna**_


End file.
